Ciudad de Secretos
by Eliza20
Summary: Un criminal está perturbando la paz de Ciudad República y Korra se escapa de la isla del Templo del Aire para poder capturarlo. Pero ¿Qué podría ocultar una ciudad por las noches? Korra descubrirá que hay más que solo calles vacías. Este fic participa en el reto temático "TEN MIEDO" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!


**¡Hola! Pasaba a dejar mi participación para el reto. Sinceramente jamás he escrito algo conmemorando Halloween, en mi país tenemos otra celebración ese mismo día, pero definitivamente haré una excepción. El desafío que me puso el foro fue: Incorporar a Naga.**

**Este fic participa en el reto temático "TEN MIEDO" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!**

**Disclaimer: Legend of Korra no me pertenece ni sus personajes.**

**Sin más que decir espero que les guste o al menos que les de algún sustito (aunque no creo que dé miedo el fic).**

* * *

><p><strong>Ciudad de Secretos<strong>

* * *

><p>Era de día, la luz entraba por la ventana levantando al avatar en una habitación de la casa de Tenzin, en la Isla del Templo del Aire. Guardias resguardaban las puertas de su cuarto, previniendo que el avatar escapara como la anterior vez.<p>

Un criminal estaba azotando Ciudad República, ocasionando daños graves. Lo curioso de todo era que solo atacaba por las noches y no dejaba ninguna evidencia, Lin lo había dicho. La policía buscaba por todos lados pero no daban con él, ocasionando que Korra misma fuera a tratar de buscarlo a escondidas de Tenzin. Claro que la encontraron y castigaron, pero eso no le importaba al avatar. Leía los periódicos y cada día habían casos nuevos, reportes de ataques a gente por las noches.

Se levantó pesadamente, aseándose y saliendo a desayunar. Los pequeños maestros aire la animaban con sus chistes y bromas, pero no lograban que ella se distrajera. En el patio pudo ver a Jinora meditando, ya lucía orgullosa sus nuevos tatuajes.

Se acercó hasta ella, quien abrió un ojo para verla.

— Sabía que vendrías —le dijo Jinora en tono espiritual.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó Korra asombrada.

— Nah, era broma —dijo la maestra aire riendo— Dime Korra ¿Qué se te ofrece?

— Tú eres más seria que tus hermanos, me entenderías perfectamente —cuando la pequeña asintió, prosiguió— Sabes que ese criminal se está aprovechando de todos en Ciudad República, Tenzin no lo entiende pero tú seguramente sí. ¿Crees que debo ir?

— Korra, eres el avatar. Que yo sepa el abuelo Aang seguía sus instintos, debes hacer lo que tú creas conveniente.

— Gracias Ji —le dijo para levantarse e irse, pero Jinora le tomó su mano— Solo cuídate, Korra. Este criminal no es como el resto, lo presiento.

Korra asintió y se retiró, dejando a Jinora preocupada por el avatar. Nadie sabía lo que podía ocultar una ciudad de noche.

Podía ver la ciudad por la tarde, sentada en el césped detrás de una pared para que no la descubrieran. Se podía ver la estatua de Aang desde ese lugar. Naga, a su lado, se recostaba en su regazo, dándole apoyo. Pasaron horas y las luces de la calle se prendían, los citadinos se refugiaban en sus respectivas casas por temor al criminal.

— Naga, ve al templo. Allí estarás segura —le dijo a su mascota, quien le dio una pequeña lamida en la cara antes de correr de vuelta a la isla.

Se quedó en la calle, esperando alguna señal. Pasaron minutos y ya había oscurecido totalmente, la única luz provenía de los focos que no alumbraban demasiado. Cada vez hacía más frío y Korra se preguntaba por qué, estaban en plena primavera.

De pronto, las luces se apagaron totalmente, alertando al avatar que encendía una llama en su mano. Pudo notar que niebla salía de un callejón, corrió para llegar al lugar y notó a una persona parada al fondo.

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó tomando posición de pelea.

Al voltear Korra dio un respingo ¡Era imposible! ¡Estaba muerto! Amón caminó hasta ella, que al verlo acercarse lanzó una llamarada que lo atravesó. Ahora sí que se había asustado ¿acaso era un fantasma? No, no debía asustarse.

— Así que eras tú quien asusta a todos —dijo Korra para lanzarle una ventisca que arrojó todo lejos pero menos al difunto maestro sangre, que mantuvo su mirada fija en ella mientras se le acercaba.

Ahora ella retrocedía, pero chocó contra una pared sin darse cuenta. Estaba rodeada, pero no se daría por vencida. Se lanzó con tierra control hasta el otro lado y corrió hasta la calle, cuando volteó no había nadie ¿Acaso estaba alucinando de nuevo?

Sin creer lo que había visto Korra recordó que estaba cerca a la estación de policías, allí reportaría lo que estaba pasando. Mientras corría pudo notar que era seguida, pero trató de no prestarle atención. Cuando llegó hasta la estación notó que estaba vacía, así que decidió ir hasta la casa de Mako y Bolin. Nuevamente sintió que la seguían, salvo que esta vez se armó de valor y volteó. Nada.

En la calle vacía solo se oían sus pasos, ni un solo ruido más. El cielo se comenzaba a oscurecer. Un trueno se escuchó, asustándola un poco. Se obligó a caminar más rápido, quería llegar cuanto antes a su destino.

Cuando tocó la puerta nadie salió a abrir, tampoco había ninguna luz proveniente de la casa. Al querer forzar la manija se dio cuenta que la puerta estaba abierta, rechinando al hacerlo.

— ¿Mako? ¿Bolin? —preguntó Korra, pero no había nadie y por el polvo parecía que nadie había estado allí en semanas.

Algo pasaba, lo sentía. Al escuchar un ruido proveniente de una de las habitaciones dio un respingo, pero fue a investigar. El cuarto de Mako que normalmente era ordenado ahora estaba hecho un caos: archivadores en el suelo, ropa tirada hasta por la ventana y un olor extraño que provenía del baño, de donde salía una tenue luz que no había visto. Al acercarse abrió con cuidado la puerta y vio todo inundado de sangre y a alguien parado de espaldas a ella.

El avatar aguantó las ganas de gritar y se enfrentó a él.

— ¿QUE HAZ HECHO? —le gritó, éste volteó y se pudo ver los cadáveres de los dos hermanos en el suelo.

Esta vez gritó de verdad, no podía ser verdad. Sus dos amigos ahora no estaban. Lágrimas inundaron su rostro mientras lanzaba una llama de fuego hasta esa persona, pero no le causó ningún daño. Al limpiarse las lágrimas pudo ver con más claridad, era su tío el que había matado a sus amigos.

— ¡Unalaq! Pero tú estabas muerto —se sorprendió Korra.

Por un momento se quedó quieta, sin poder moverse, pero luego obligó a sus piernas a correr. Al voltear la mirada notó que Unalaq estaba parado en la puerta de la casa, mirándola simplemente.

— ¡KORRA! —gritó alguien en la oscuridad de la noche, ocasionando que el avatar diera otro grito.

No pudo ver a nadie, solo una sombra que parecía correr. Pero esa voz la conocía, era idéntica a la de Asami. Sabiendo que podría estar en peligro corrió hasta la mansión Sato, donde ella vivía ahora. Al llegar otro rayo estalló encima de la mansión, haciendo retroceder al avatar. En la puerta, viéndola directamente a los ojos estaba un grupo de personas que sabía que habían muerto.

— ¡P'Li, Ghazan, Ming Hua! —dijo sin creerlo, todos ellos se veían como los recordaba.

Comenzó a retroceder lentamente y chocó contra alguien, al dar la vuelta pudo ver al autor de sus peores miedos, el culpable de que hubiera tenido pesadillas por tantas noches y quien la dejó en silla de ruedas. El mismo Zaheer estaba allí, a su lado.

El pánico se apoderó de ella, podía recordar claramente todos los recuerdos que creía haber olvidado. Las pesadillas que había tenido se reproducían en su mente, logrando que quedara en shock por varios segundos, en los que Zaheer la había atrapado amarrándola a un poste. Al darse cuenta de la situación usó aire control para salir de allí y correr hasta la isla del templo del aire.

Al llegar al puerto, todos estaban esperándola, ocasionando que ella parara de correr de golpe.

— ¿Por qué hacen esto? —les gritó— ustedes están muertos y quieren asustarme.

Ellos rieron y otro trueno sonó, ocasionando que Korra se asustara aún más.

Era horrible para ella, todos sus temores juntos. Amon, quien le quitó sus poderes por un tiempo; Unalaq, quien ocasionó que perdiera la conexión con sus vidas pasadas; P'Li, Ghazan, Ming Hua y Zaheer, que hicieron que quedara en silla de ruedas por meses.

Sin poder controlarse comenzó a llorar, derrumbándose delante de ellos. Ya no le importaba lo que pasara con ella, solo quería que la dejaran en paz. Cayó en el cemento, llorando sin poder contenerse.

— Korra —la llamaron, pero ella siguió llorando, esperando lo peor.

Al notar que la tomaban del brazo comenzó a patear sin cuidado a quien estaba a su lado.

— Korra, reacciona —le dijo una voz conocida, por lo que ella abrió los ojos.

— ¿Mako? —preguntó sin creer lo que veía.

— ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Qué haces aca? Pensé que estabas en el Templo —le dijo para ayudarla a pararse, al ver bien su rostro pudo ver que había estado llorando— ¿Haz estado llorando?

— Pero… Tú… ¡Tú estabas muerto y también tu hermano! —le gritó algo histérica— ¡Te mató Unalaq!

— ¿Unalaq? —preguntó confuso.

Korra pudo notar que era de día, estaba en el parque –en el que se había escondido el día anterior- y a su lado estaba Mako, viéndola algo intranquilo. Bolin estaba con Lin, hablando.

— ¿Qué te pasó? —preguntó Bolin viendo el aspecto que tenía el avatar.

— Yo… No lo sé —dijo ella— Yo… Vine a atrapar al criminal que había estado causando problemas y luego… cuando oscureció… —se perdió en sus pensamientos, mientras que los demás se veían confundidos.

— Ya lo atrapamos Korra, ayer estuve de guardia de noche y pude verlo robando. Ya confesó —dijo Lin para luego señalar a un hombre que estaba siendo llevado por la policía.

— Pero si estabas de guardia… ¿No me viste? —dijo Korra pensando que todo había sido una pesadilla.

— No, yo estuve aquí toda la noche, Mako te encontró gritando en el parque. Yo tengo que volver a trabajar, tú también detective.

— Si jefa —dijo Mako para luego seguir a Lin.

—Tal vez soñaste todo eso, Korra. Creo que debes volver a la isla—dijo Bolin para luego irse también.

Algo más tranquila, el avatar fue hasta el puerto. Con agua control fue hasta la isla. En su cabeza se repetían las imágenes de la noche anterior, pero al recordarse que había sido solo un sueño se logró convencer.

Jinora estaba esperándola en la isla, tratando de advertirle que Tenzin estaba furioso. Al investigar en sus libros pudo saber que ese día se celebraba el día de lo sobrenatural. Mucho antes del avatar, las culturas lo celebraban para no enfadar a los espíritus.

Cuando iba a entrar a la casa a calmar a su padre, vio algo parado al borde de la Isla, riendo descaradamente aunque no parecía tener boca.

— Dile a tu amiga que me divertí y que la espero el próximo año —dijo para luego desvanecerse, dejándola algo asustada.

Después de todo, todo había sido real. Pero Korra jamás lo sabría ya que Jinora prefirió no decírselo y guardar el secreto, manteniéndola ocupada cada 31 de octubre y por ningún motivo dejarla que vaya ese día a Ciudad República. Esa cuidad guardaba secretos y quizá jamás llegarían a descubrir todos.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>NA: ¿Qué tal quedó? Espero que les haya gustado, no tuve mucho tiempo para hacerlo ya que ando ocupada ya que se acerca fin de año. Si tienen alguna sugerencia, duda o lo que sea mándenlo en un review, estaré contenta de saber sus opiniones.**

**¡Saludos a todos los que se pasen por aquí!**


End file.
